I Don't Know Myself Anymore
by LimeGreenAliceAcademyGirl
Summary: Alice Academy with my OC. Not much more to say about it -
1. Intro

**My first Alice Academy OC add in :) **

**Whenever I type this story, I listen to **_**Breathe Into Me **_**By a band called RED and **_**Mad World **_**By Gary Jules**

**They are 10 (Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru, Mind Reader (Koko), Etc. So is my OC)**

"And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me

And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you

And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore

And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me

Breathe your life into me

I can feel you

I'm falling, falling faster

Breathe your life into me

I still need you

I'm falling, falling

Breathe into me

Breathe into me

And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge

And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground

And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain

And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away

Breathe your life into me

I can feel you

I'm falling, falling faster

Breathe your life into me

I still need you

I'm falling, falling

Breathe into me

Breathe into me

Breathe into me

Breathe into me

Breathe your life into me

I can feel you

I'm falling, falling faster

Breathe your life into me

I still need you

I'm falling, falling

Breathe into me

Breathe your life into me

I'm falling, falling faster

Breathe your life into me

falling, falling, falling

Breathe into me

Breathe into me

Breathe into me

Breathe into me"

Lime green. Everything I own includes something lime green. In fact, my dirty blonde hair is dyed so the tips of my hair are green and there are multiple streaks of lime green in my hair. The underneath of my hair is dyed lime green. My guitar is lime green. My Ipod, which I was listening to is lime green. My nails are painted black, with a lime green accent middle finger.

Lime green, though I always feel gray.

I am wearing black converse with lime green accents. I have black skinny jeans on and a lime green tank top. I've been told this school makes you wear uniforms, so I hope they have green in them, or allow me to incorporate green.

-XOX-

God, I am glad there is a mind reader at this school. First I got my new uniform, which, for the record, had no green. I decided to wear a green bow tie and green socks with it (which I both so conveniently had) I still wore my black converse. I also went bold and put my hair into a ponytail (with a green hair tie of course) and wore green eyeshadow. _LIME_ green eyeshadow. I also had some rainbow loom bracelets in green. Anyhow, that's not the point. Mr. substitute guy made me introduce myself. I don't like to talk or anything, but I thought what I would say, which I heard out loud by a boy.

"Hi, my name is Larissa, like you care. I don't talk about my personal preferences or girly stuff like that. My home life sucked. Ask about my Alice, I dare you." He said.

"What is your Alice?" A girl with thin pigtails asked.

"Shape shifting, and another which I cannot tell about" I replied, which earned Oooohs and Ahhhhhs.

"Show us!" a few people yelled. I thought of what I could turn into. I quickly narrowed to dog or cat.

"Cat," The guy who had read my mind earlier replied. I did so and soon was a small tiny black kitten. I turned back soon after.

'_Ugh, I feel dizzy. I shouldn't use my Alice so much, because…' _I couldn't finish my thought because my vision was blurring, and I swayed. My face paled.

He noticed me swaying and how pale I was, so he ran up, I and fainted (Correction: Passed out, I don't faint, It's girly)

-XOX-

Multiple people gasped. Natsume stared without showing emotion but Koko (The mind reader) read his thought:

_She has a life shortening Alice._

-XOX-

"A life shortening Alice?" A figure dressed in black asked Natsume.

"From what I can tell," The fire Alice bearer replied

"You better keep an eye on her," The person said, then left.

-XOX-

**~LimeGreenAliceAcademyGirl**

**What pairing will it be? Why is Larissa so in love with green? Who was the figure dressed in black? Please tell what you think so far with a review!**

**If you've read this far, here's a reward: A sneak peak for chapter 2!**

**Next Chapter Sneak Peak!**

**Chapter name: Secrets**

"**I didn't tell you, because, well, it's not something that you'd just openly admit, now is it?"**

**Bye bye! (Again :P)**

**~LimeGreenAliceAcademyGirl **


	2. Secrets

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, don't kill me ;-; **

**Here's chapter 2!**

I woke up. Not my room, not the classroom, but in a hospital room. I quickly inspected the room and noticed I had a balcony. I rapidly unplugged all devices attached to me, and ran to the balcony. I was still in my clothes, and my shapeshifting alice wore off (it only works when I'm awake) so I turned into a cat and jumped off the balcony. I ran to the nearest woods. This cat form of me, was lets say… different. I had a limp, was scratched, and overall looked like an abused animal, which wasn't far from the truth. As soon as I got into the forest, I heard 2 voices…

Ruka and Natsume's voices.

"I have to go. Stay safe," Natsume said.

"It's fine! The forest animals will play with me and protect me," Ruka said.

"Hn," Natsume grunted, then walked away. Ruka turned my way and saw me.

"Hi there! How are you?" He was using his alice, but since I am mostly human, I wasn't affected much.

"Look at you! Who would've done something to you?" He asked, continuing the conversation (Which was pretty much one-sided, may I add) He continually used his alice which tired me out. I could feel my consciousness slipping as he used it again. I got too tired to stay as a cat and turned back to my human form… my abused human form, or my _**REAL TRUE **_form.

"Larissa…? What the hell?" Ruka asked. I looked weakly at myself. My burnt arm. My bruised leg. My twisted foot. My cut wrists. None of it was self-inflicted. When I said my home life sucked, I meant I was abused by my parents.

"Ummm, I don't know how to explain this," I smiled. He slapped me. I remembered having a bruise there.

"Hey! That hurt!" I said. I slapped him.

"Hey! That hurt more!" He said. Natsume overheard, for he wasn't to far off.

-XOX-

He turned back and saw Larissa beating up Ruka. He walked towards them.

"Hey, Skulls, What's with you?" He asked

"Skulls? Oh my underwear. Not much, flames," She said.

"Flames…?" Ruka asked. He hadn't showed her or told her his alice.

"_His _underwear," She giggled. Natsume looked appalled.

"So may I ask again, what's with you?" He said, quickly collecting.

"Oh, well… I was abused," She said.

'_My Home life sucked' _That was more than sucked!

"Your arm?"

"My dad has the fire alice and he burned me because I spilt milk," She said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ruka asked. Larissa giggled.

"I didn't tell you, because, well, it's not something that you'd just openly admit, now is it?" She said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. How did you look so perfect when you first came?" Ruka asked.

"Well, aren't you a barrel full of questions? Duh, shape shifting, my alice. It makes me look normal and not injured," Larissa said.

-XOX-

_I can't believe I'm actually telling them my secret. Secrets are called secrets for a reason! I knew I couldn't hide it forever, but it's still my first day here and 2 people already know… Maybe even that mind reader guy…_

"LARISSA!" Ruka shouted.

"Huh?" I was pulled from my thoughts.

"We'll be late to class," Natsume said.

'Ugh," I said.

"What?" Ruka asked.

"Too weak to change to my uninjured form. I'll have to go like this," I said.

"You look ugly either way," Natsume said. I gave him the death glare. I stood up, which was extremely difficult because of my state. Next thing I knew, I was being carried.

"Wha-!" I exclaimed.

"You're going to make us late to Jinno's class," Natsume, who was carrying me said.

"Who is Jinno?" I asked

"Only the most strict teacher ever," Ruka said.

**This chapter was sucky and short, I just wanted to explain about her home life and her past, why she'll act the way she does, etc. **

**Next Chapter Sneak Peak!**

**Chapter name: Escape! **

"**Natsume, Those who run seem to have all the fun," Larissa said. ***

***"Those who run seem to have all the fun" is a Line from **_**Hung Up **_**by Madonna, a song I have on my old Ipod that I was listening to after my other Ipod died. That's also when I listened to **_**Breathe Into Me. **_**(If I am making a reference to anything that is unclear, this is how I'd show it, only the reference would be in the story, and the explanation in author's note)**

**BYE!**

**LimeGreenAliceAcademyGirl**


End file.
